


【精变/他狱】修罗场日记/他人即情敌

by orenjie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjie/pseuds/orenjie
Kudos: 5





	【精变/他狱】修罗场日记/他人即情敌

短小番外甲壳虫车only注意  
伪双性提及注意  
徐文祖+徐仁宇+尹宗佑x陆东植注意，4p又非4p

太太们有感受过那种在梦里的人脸会不停地换，有时有看不清到底是谁的情况吗？我就有过！

\----------

陆东植做了一个梦。他梦见了一个男人。

模糊梦中的男人看不清长相，也不太清楚身高。男人有着些许比自己更加矫健的肌肉，摸上去很硬，但又充满弹性。他低沉的声音很耳熟，一直索绕在耳边细语，讲着他不理解的话，像是在喃喃自语。

他好像叫自己“亲爱的”，或者是“前辈”，又可能只是称呼了自己的名字，“东植xi”。

男人的手掌很大，指骨分明，附在身上非常有力，也很温暖。那沉重的呼吸喷洒在脖颈，紧紧贴近他的身躯炙热得快要烫伤他的皮肤。

他们好像都一丝不挂，也许是因为背上传来的触感告诉他的，也许是因为这是他的梦所以他什么都知道。他们在平坦的木质地板上拥抱彼此，不如说是那个男人从他的背后紧紧地搂住了他。

陆东植记得落在自己肩膀上温柔似水的轻吻，像是一块小石头砸进水里荡漾起心里的波纹。他记得那双大手缓缓地从他前胸摸到了后背，最后在臀部两瓣停下。他记得自己被用力掰开，紧接着一个滚烫的东西贴上了那个难以启齿的地方。连自己都不清楚的地方被慢慢侵入，饱胀和满足感蔓延全身。这是个十分奇妙的体验，他貌似从来没感受过这个特殊的触觉，觉得新鲜。

因为是梦，所以陆东植一点也不疼。男人紧紧搂住了他的腰，慢慢开始用胯骨顶他的屁股。这时他才知道原来梦中的男人在用阴茎操着他的后穴。

梦境是个神奇的地方，它会把做梦者的一切想法都倒影出来。你要是认为你会飞，那你就能成功地在梦里飞起来，毫无阻挡。

当陆东植后知后觉地发现自己和男人在做爱后，一切感官突然变得明锐起来。他感受到了男人横穿在他体内性器的粗大和上面暴起的青筋，他感受到了伴随着抽插而狠狠碾过前列腺的快感。

身下的地板不知何时变为了自己卧室里的一张床，他被身后的男人用力地操进了柔软的床垫里。

他后穴的肠液浸湿了身下的床单，也打湿了两人的连接处。他记得被撞击时拍打发出的淫荡水声，让他被越抬越高的臀部兴奋地收缩。每一下的撞击都能使男人的阴茎插入最深的地方，而每一下的抽离都能让他后穴的软肉紧紧吸附住阴茎的龟头试图挽留。他感觉到自己的身体完美地接纳了男人在他身体里肆无忌惮的性器，并配合地收缩吞吐来给予男人快感。

梦中的男人不满足于后入式的性爱，而是喜欢面对面地边看着他的泛红的眼眶边扒开他的双腿狠狠操翻他，所以男人选择把他翻了过来。

陆东植觉得自己像是个女人一样被压在别人身下扭捏着屁股，被无情地贯穿和受精，像是个性爱玩具，又或者是受孕的工具。

梦境把他的想法完美地演绎了出来。

他发现男人痴迷地摸向了后穴与自己的阴茎中间的位置，然后某个地方被打开了，还喷出大量的汁液。他害怕地看向自己下体突然间多出来的洞穴，在他一阵惊呼中，男人的阴茎离开了他的后穴转而瞄准了那个或许该被称之为阴道的小口。

一种从未感受过的极致快感像是电流般窜过陆东植全身。他泛起泪光的眼睛模糊起来，喉咙也无法控制地发出甜腻的呻吟。他看到男人的阴茎迅速地抽插起了原本不该存在的阴道。那越陷越深的肉棒还不时撞在了生殖腔的小口上，让他全身为之颤抖。

陆东植记得自己因为高潮而卷起的脚趾，被顶撞到酸软而弓起的腰，还有那不自主搂上男人脖子的双臂。

他感到很舒适，很快乐。

梦中的男人把精液射进了他的肚子，射进了他的生殖腔，但是却没有不应期这个阶段。所以男人的阴茎永远都是那么灼热坚挺，还乘着陆东植身体的一个不注意，硬是把龟头挤进了生殖腔继续射精。喷发着白色浑浊的肉棒也丝毫没有停下的征兆，依旧奋力顶撞着，深进浅出在那个甜蜜的洞穴。

陆东植感受到涨得越来越大的小腹，那里面都是匍匐在身上这个男人留下的东西，在两人的连接处还逐渐满溢出来，成为了新的润滑剂方便男人更加顺利地抽插。

他记得男人的精液是滚烫的，貌似灼伤了自己的身体，但是却又十分温暖，一直蔓延到心脏的位置。他的大腿被打得很开，以一种自己都意想不到的柔韧度在男人面前展现自己。他很放心地把自己交付于男人，任其把粗大发紫的肉棒埋在自己的身体里。

迷糊中，陆东植发现男人有着一头乌黑亮丽的头发，那柔软的发质掠过皮肤一阵瘙痒。他摸上男人的后脑勺，把对方向自己拉近，他努力地想要集中注意力看清那张应该是完美无缺的面孔，但是却只能瞥到那光滑白皙的皮肤和水润泛红的嘴唇。

陆东植好奇那嘴唇尝起来是什么味道。

然后男人就低下了头，吻住了他。

是甜的。是洗牙时淡淡的薄荷甜，是公司里廉价咖啡的奶精甜，是高档酒吧玛格丽塔的水果甜。

\----------

番外1 END


End file.
